Chat cpw 08-08-16
2:52 Dary59 Mayote MP, plz 2:53 Mayonesa123 ola serji trenez lokoz 2:53 Sergi338 Hola Mayo el escondido durante 3 años :V 2:54 Dary59 Maio dyryjya un vloj zovre ze pe 2:55 LDany Cp 13 k 2:55 Dary59 ze pe jelou 2:57 Mayonesa123 obi :3 Fredy Motin se a unido al chat. :P 2:59 Fredy Motin Hola! 2:59 Dary59 OLA FREDI 2:59 Fredy Motin MALLITO MP 2:59 Diamond Dario hi Fred 2:59 LDany Cp 13 Ke 3:00 Sergi338 Hola Fredu fredi* 3:00 Dary59 Fredy (exito) *Fredu 3:01 Mayonesa123 ok 3:01 Dary59 Fredi, zolo Takzy le dice Mallito a Maio 3:01 Mayonesa123 solo tacsi y mallito .--. :) ¡Adiós Fredy Motin! (uniceja) 3:03 Mayonesa123 para que dice mp si ni me envia nada :l 3:04 Dary59 xd :3 Mereshi se a unido al chat. :P 3:04 Mereshi Hola (derp) :) ¡Adiós Mereshi! (uniceja) 3:04 Sergi338 Hola Mreshi Mereshi* Y se fue 3:05 Diamond Dario :v 3:05 Dary59 k :3 Fredy Motin se a unido al chat. :P 3:05 Fredy Motin Sorry 3:05 Dary59 Ste Fredi entrando y saliendo 3:06 Fredy Motin ia mallito 3:06 LDany Cp 13 k 3:06 Fredy Motin kaice darot :) ¡Adiós Sergi338! (uniceja) 3:08 Fredy Motin Mallito el MP d9 3:08 LDany Cp 13 Mayo Murio :3 Sergi338 se a unido al chat. :P 3:09 Dary59 OLA SERGIO 3:09 Mayonesa123 ola serji trenes lokos 3:09 Dary59 Maio no ha muerto ausente :) ¡Adiós Sergi338! (uniceja) :3 Sergi338 se a unido al chat. :P 3:11 LDany Cp 13 Las 7 historias más perturbadoras de Pokemon GO Por Dary777 3:12 Fredy Motin oie ke :) ¡Adiós Sergi338! (uniceja) :3 Sergi338 se a unido al chat. :P 3:13 Fredy Motin Mallito el MP d9 x2 :) ¡Adiós Diamond Dario! (uniceja) :3 Diamond Dario se a unido al chat. :P :3 Taxcy Marsopas1 se a unido al chat. :P 3:20 Taxcy Marsopas1 El Mallito 3:20 LDany Cp 13 k 3:21 Fredy Motin Mallito, metete al FB d9 3:21 Taxcy Marsopas1 oe mallito como van con el reto? ;v 3:22 Fredy Motin ño ez zu azunto taks (? ;v Que se metan en FB los del grupo d9 3:22 Taxcy Marsopas1 Yo no lo descargo porque ya lo tengo (marcianito) :) ¡Adiós Dary59! (uniceja) 3:23 LDany Cp 13 ke :3 Dary59 se a unido al chat. :P 3:23 Fredy Motin Mayo! 3:24 Dary59 ola 3:24 Taxcy Marsopas1 bamo a entregar el resultado de las wo iNTERwiki No las Wo 2.0 3:24 Fredy Motin Dary, metete en el FB 3:24 Taxcy Marsopas1 para no terminar como LJP 3 :) 3:24 Dary59 pk 3:24 Taxcy Marsopas1 El ganador sera el que mas retos ganados tuvo :) ¡Adiós Dary59! (uniceja) 3:25 Fredy Motin p el reto W.O I.W Raios Será que se fue porque sabe algo (? 3:25 Taxcy Marsopas1 El reto de las WOIW solo dos wikis lo han hecho Polandball Wiki y Undertale Wiki ;D :3 Dary59 se a unido al chat. :P 3:27 LDany Cp 13 :v 3:27 Sergi338 :,v 3:28 Mayonesa123 uf men esta editasion sta duerte 3:28 Dary59 k LD 3:32 LDany Cp 13 k 3:32 Mayonesa123 LAS GUOIGU 3:33 Dary59 k OLA LD :) ¡Adiós VulkanShawl! (uniceja) 3:34 Taxcy Marsopas1 Mayito ;v 3:34 Fredy Motin Voy a jugar LoL 3:34 Taxcy Marsopas1 Quiero renombrar un blog pero no puedo :( me ayudas? 3:34 Sergi338 :,v 3:34 Dary59 Taxcy, te ayudo 3:34 Taxcy Marsopas1 Oka Darote 3:34 Dary59 pásame la liga del blog por MP :) ¡Adiós Fredy Motin! (uniceja) :3 Puffle Fantasma se a unido al chat. :P 3:35 Puffle Fantasma World is mine! 3:36 Taxcy Marsopas1 ey mayito te dimos tu plantilla de ganador de las WO 1? 3:36 Mayonesa123 YO T ALLUDO no 3:36 Taxcy Marsopas1 ia le dije al darote No? 3:36 Dary59 ia lo ise 3:36 Mayonesa123 el darote ni sabe nada 3:36 Taxcy Marsopas1 pense que el Pancheto t la dio 3:37 Mayonesa123 >:v 3:37 Taxcy Marsopas1 Ahorita te la hago ia c Mallito xd ,x,d,x 3:37 Puffle Fantasma Xd 3:37 Mayonesa123 Tal vez la hizo pero no me la dio 3:37 Puffle Fantasma Olvidaron a mayo 3:37 Taxcy Marsopas1 oki 3:37 LDany Cp 13 KE 3:37 Taxcy Marsopas1 entonces ahorita te la hago 3:37 LDany Cp 13 KE ZTA PAZANDO 3:37 Puffle Fantasma Q :) ¡Adiós Diamond Dario! (uniceja) 3:37 Taxcy Marsopas1 esta fue la edicion de rojo A no fue la edicion de verde neon la pasada fue de cyan 3:38 Puffle Fantasma Estoy con el móvil, estoy un poco enfermo, no hay sitio para que me acomode con el ordenador y en 2-3 días me voy de vacaciones, y ya se que no os importa pero ; V 3:39 Mayonesa123 ke zta pazando dktor garsia xd xd 3:39 Puffle Fantasma Os digo? :3 Smash dan se a unido al chat. :P 3:40 LDany Cp 13 alo polisia aiuda un maio sta aziendo kozas raraz 3:40 Puffle Fantasma Ola dan smash 3:40 Dary59 Jai Smash 3:40 Puffle Fantasma Diarrea, tengo diarrea, vomitan allá en sus comidas 3:40 Sergi338 Hola Smash :V 3:41 Puffle Fantasma Y todos se callaron 3:42 Taxcy Marsopas1 Mayito tu premio que nunca se te dio: Plantilla:WOGanador :3 Sensei 4576 se a unido al chat. :P 3:42 Puffle Fantasma Babea 3:42 Sensei 4576 Hello 3:42 Dary59 Ste men 3:42 Puffle Fantasma Mi Sense país 3:42 Taxcy Marsopas1 Hola Sensei :;) 3:42 Mayonesa123 darote 3:43 Sensei 4576 pero k 3:43 Puffle Fantasma Es el corrector, Esque le infecte con mi enfermedad de la muerte 3:43 Mayonesa123 darote algien t enbia un msj 3:44 LDany Cp 13 PUFFLE 3:44 Puffle Fantasma LIST 3:44 LDany Cp 13 Puffle 3:44 Puffle Fantasma LDany 3:44 Dary59 k 3:44 LDany Cp 13 Farmea objetos de TFM y te los compro (?) 3:45 Mayonesa123 mira darote http://i.imgur.com/moqTpY8.png 3:45 Sensei 4576 mi unico premio (feels) Plantilla:WikiOlimpiadasSubCampeón 3:45 Puffle Fantasma Me voy de vacaciones en 3 3:45 Mayonesa123 mallito te manda saludos! 3:45 LDany Cp 13 >:v 3:45 Sensei 4576 LOL 3:45 Puffle Fantasma Y no podre acabar el evento, maldito tigrounette poniendo más cosas 3:45 Dary59 ´x'd 3:45 Mayonesa123 http://i.imgur.com/nTIanpD.png :) 3:45 Sensei 4576 :) 3:45 Dary59 :) 3:45 Mayonesa123 a mallito se lo esta comiendo un pes -_- 3:45 Sergi338 :v 3:45 Puffle Fantasma :O 3:45 LDany Cp 13 Te entiendo Puffle >:v 3:46 Sensei 4576 un muyet naranjah 3:46 LDany Cp 13 Solo llevo 1/3 cosas :'v 3:46 Puffle Fantasma Siempre estoy apunto de acabar el evento, viene tigrounette y añade algo más y yo no puedo conseguir lo 3:46 Sergi338 Yay (?9 3:46 Puffle Fantasma Ahora son 4 3:47 Mayonesa123 http://i.imgur.com/oGk642r.png xdxd 3:47 LDany Cp 13 Ke Pero solo eran 2 cosas raras y un titulo! :'v 3:47 Puffle Fantasma 1 emblema, 2 títulos y 1 insignia 3:48 LDany Cp 13 Cierto 3:48 Puffle Fantasma 112 3:48 Mayonesa123 casi olvidava la razón por la que entré a cepe .__. 3:48 LDany Cp 13 Era 1 insignia de la semilla arcoiris, el titulo, los 2 emblemas y... 3:48 Taxcy Marsopas1 .__: 3:48 LDany Cp 13 Otro titulo? 3:48 Puffle Fantasma Tigrounette en el hospital confirmed :) ¡Adiós Taxcy Marsopas1! (uniceja) 3:48 Puffle Fantasma No espera No conté lo de la semilla de arco iris 2 insignias, 2 títulos y 1 emblema 3:50 Sensei 4576 k 3:50 LDany Cp 13 2 emblemas 3:50 Puffle Fantasma No 3:50 LDany Cp 13 Se 3:50 Puffle Fantasma Lo del emblema es eso del numerito en el chaman 3:50 LDany Cp 13 Por eso son 2 no? 3:51 Puffle Fantasma Pero hay 2 insignias 3:51 LDany Cp 13 Uno se consigue con 1 chile y otro con 4 (?) 3:51 Puffle Fantasma NO 2 emblemas, 2 InSiGnIaS 3:51 LDany Cp 13 Me confundi ia 3:52 Sergi338 :,v 3:53 Puffle Fantasma Ban y bienen (Ban (van) :V ) :) ¡Adiós Sergi338! (uniceja) 3:54 Puffle Fantasma Me copie de taxi el marsupiero 3:54 LDany Cp 13 a ver a ver a ver 3:54 Puffle Fantasma El marsupiero 3:55 LDany Cp 13 1 Insignia de la semilla arcoiris 2 emblemas uno que se consigue con 1 chile y otro con 4 1 titulo que se con sigue con 30 limones (?) :) ¡Adiós Dary59! (uniceja) 3:55 Puffle Fantasma No :3 Lae10 se a unido al chat. :P 3:56 Lae10 HOLA 3:56 Puffle Fantasma 1 emblema que se consigue con 1 chile 1 insignia de la semilla de arco iris 1 insignia que cuesta 4 chiles 3:57 LDany Cp 13 LA DE 4 ES INSIGNIA?! Crei que era emblema xd 3:58 Puffle Fantasma 2 títulos; 1 que cuesta 30 limones; y otro que cuesta 6 chiles 3:58 LDany Cp 13 Ke 6? Ese añadieron? 3:58 Puffle Fantasma El de 6 chiles lo pone ron ayer 3:58 LDany Cp 13 Entre hoy y ni lo note xd 3:59 Puffle Fantasma Me volviste loco we y 3:59 LDany Cp 13 io iwal :) ¡Adiós Puffle Fantasma! (uniceja) 4:03 Lae10 JAJA 4:04 LDany Cp 13 k :3 Puffle Fantasma se a unido al chat. :P 4:05 Lae10 k 4:06 LDany Cp 13 Lae :) ¡Adiós Puffle Fantasma! (uniceja) 4:07 LDany Cp 13 Consigue objetos de evento y te los compro we 4:07 Lae10 dónde y cómo? :´v 4:08 LDany Cp 13 Regadera, Abono, Semilla, Rastrillo y Mariquita/Catarina Esos so objetos de evento :v 4:09 Lae10 O vaia Estas conectado? 4:09 LDany Cp 13 noh :3 Taxcy Marsopas1 se a unido al chat. :P 4:09 LDany Cp 13 TAAAX 4:09 Lae10 Porque tengo un rastrillo y dos catarinas (feels) HOLA TATSI Que hacias en el baño? 4:10 Taxcy Marsopas1 Hola a todos mis amigos ESPERA COMO DEMONIOS SABES QUE ESTABA EN EL BAÑO?! 4:10 Lae10 ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°) Estoy en todos lados 4:10 LDany Cp 13 KE 4:10 Taxcy Marsopas1 Prefiero que otra persona sea la que me ve hacer mis necesidades menos vos (feels) (? 4:11 Lae10 Se lo que hacen todos y cada uno de ustedes 4:11 Taxcy Marsopas1 Jaj! 4:11 LDany Cp 13 ... 4:11 Taxcy Marsopas1 que estoy haciendo ahora aparte de chatear? NO LO SABES 4:11 LDany Cp 13 *corre* 4:11 Mayonesa123 tax q le isiste a tax :c 4:12 Lae10 Claro que lo se ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°) 4:12 Taxcy Marsopas1 no lo c Mayito :c 4:12 Lae10 Pero es inapropiado (feels) 4:12 Mayonesa123 el conejito :c 4:12 Taxcy Marsopas1 Ah pos ia paso de moda, Mayito esta imagen la usare por un rato en lo que hago un dibujo que quiero usar de imagen 4:13 Lae10 LD /sala survivor CPW 4:13 LDany Cp 13 k 4:13 Mayonesa123 era tierno :c 4:14 Taxcy Marsopas1 Lo se Mayito, lo se :3 Sergi338 se a unido al chat. :P 4:15 Lae10 Hola Sergi /sala survivor CPW 4:15 Taxcy Marsopas1 Hola gente Bv que hacen? 4:15 LDany Cp 13 ke 4:15 Sergi338 Vaya, tuve un increiblem ataque de LD * Sergi338 le dispara a Tax Lag* 4:16 LDany Cp 13 keee 4:16 Mayonesa123 ola señor tren 4:16 Sensei 4576 Nunca olvidare esta musica (feels) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tz82xbLvK_k 4:16 Taxcy Marsopas1 Tuvo un increible ataque de LD xD 4:16 Mayonesa123 me recuerda a mi infancia (p triste) 4:16 LDany Cp 13 w7 cuack 4:16 Taxcy Marsopas1 A mi tambien me recuerda a mi infancia (p triste) Me recuerda a LEGOs (feels) 4:17 Lae10 A mi no me recuerda a nada (yao) 4:17 Taxcy Marsopas1 excepto la parte rapida 4:17 Sensei 4576 un increiblem (visto) 4:17 Lae10 Arruinando momentos tristes 4:17 Taxcy Marsopas1 Esa me recuerda a que tengo ganas de matarte, Sen (? 4:17 Sensei 4576 y yo te recuerdo que soy Inmortal y mas poderoso que tu (? 4:18 LDany Cp 13 Sen solo es niu 4:18 Lae10 Regla número uno: Nunca huelas un bote de veneno de alacrán, te puede marear Y MATAR 4:19 LDany Cp 13 JAJAJA STE MEN A mi me pico un alacran :'( 4:20 Lae10 En serio? :o D: 4:20 Sensei 4576 ¡Ketchuup! *enciende un frigor de Ketchup y se la empieza a tomar toda* http://65.media.tumblr.com/2d5aa89428939c2f3ed49392b18d8253/tumblr_nylca23r6g1u4u7ieo1_1280.png 4:21 Lae10 ASEREJE 4:21 Sergi338 :,v 4:21 LDany Cp 13 Sergio Ola 4:22 Taxcy Marsopas1 terminaras regordo Sen 4:22 Sergi338 Aloh 4:23 LDany Cp 13 TAAAX 4:23 Sensei 4576 acaso no recuerdas que mi factor curativo me impide engordar men? 4:23 Mayonesa123 kmo c llama la sala arriba de la disco :'v? 4:23 Sensei 4576 *sigue tomando* Living 4:23 Taxcy Marsopas1 Living? Mugre Sen me ganó >:( 4:23 Sensei 4576 de la Disco (genius) (like) 4:23 Taxcy Marsopas1 (genius) 4:24 Mayonesa123 GRAX Pense que era salade arcade :'v 4:24 LDany Cp 13 Ke 4:24 Sensei 4576 Khé 4:24 Lae10 (genius) 4:24 Sergi338 Ahora que lo mencionan ¿algún día volverán a abrir el tejado de la disco? y mas importante ¿algún dia haran los Music Jams decentes? >:v :) ¡Adiós Smash dan! (uniceja) 4:24 Lae10 NUNCA Cp se fue al abismo sin retorno 4:25 Sensei 4576 No 4:25 Sergi338 :'v 4:25 Sensei 4576 CP ya es algo sin vuelta atras 4:25 LDany Cp 13 See 4:26 Lae10 Próximas fiestas: Tierra de osos, Los increíbles, Toy Story y Soy Luna :i Palabras de Nolteng (yao) 4:26 Sensei 4576 (facepalm) 4:26 Mayonesa123 JAJAJA Puro Fake la siguiente fiesta es Frozen 4:27 Taxcy Marsopas1 k bueno 4:27 Mayonesa123 Y una después es la fiesta de aniversario 4:27 Taxcy Marsopas1 adoro frosen 4:27 Lae10 WAKALA 4:27 Taxcy Marsopas1 todos adoramos frosen tiene una trama muy buena 4:27 Lae10 SOLO TU 4:27 LDany Cp 13 no we ezo eaz ka nser del kris 4:27 Taxcy Marsopas1 trata de una cochinada que crean con magia pero esta retrasada c llama olaf 4:28 Lae10 JAJAJA 4:28 Mayonesa123 Imaginen que tan larga es la fiesta para decir que justo cuando acabe Frozen comenzará la fiesta del 11vo aniversario 4:28 Sergi338 * Sergi338 se dispara a pesar de qué ya lo sabia 4:28 Taxcy Marsopas1 i las hermanas se pelean porque una es mas pro que la otra y la otra c escapa xk la corren del palacio xk esta muy grandesita para seguir siendo mantenida 4:28 Sensei 4576 ste cp 4:28 Lae10 La próxima fiesta de Cp será de 6 meses (yao) Sensei 4576 Solo hace las fiestas mas largas por flojera' 4:28 Taxcy Marsopas1 o xk no tienen lana 4:28 Sensei 4576 Blog de Cp Lo que dicen: 4:29 Mayonesa123 Porque 2c stan sforsando en el prollekto super ckreto2 4:29 Lae10 Van a arruinar la infancia con eso del "Proyecto Super Secreto" 4:29 LDany Cp 13 KE RAIOZ STA PSANDO AKI NO ETNEIDON NAIDAN 4:29 Sensei 4576 ¡Tendran un mes mas para conseguir todo lo que quieran! 4:29 Lae10 Porque no editas (yao) 4:29 Sergi338 Si hubiesen hecho un takeover de GF nada de esto hubiese pasado (?) 4:29 Sensei 4576 Lo de verdad: 4:29 Mayonesa123 Mejor para mi, hago menos decoraciones :vvv 4:29 Sergi338 Excepto que tenía satanizado al instante (?) 4:29 LDany Cp 13 LO DE SERGIO X2 4:29 Sergi338 sería* 4:29 Lae10 JAJAJA STE MAIO 4:30 LDany Cp 13 MI TECLADO NO DEJA DE ESCRIBIR EN MAYUS 4:30 Sensei 4576 Les dejamos la fiesta por un mes mas por noobs 4:30 Mayonesa123 haz algo xq la estas abusando de las pobres mayus 4:30 Sensei 4576 Oye Mayo 4:30 LDany Cp 13 maio iz feoh 4:31 Sensei 4576 Hagamos el Rock de Megalovania =)) *le lanza su guitarra electrica* 4:32 Sergi338 :v 4:32 Mayonesa123 sii :D 4:32 Sensei 4576 *Sen y Mayo suben al escenario* Soy Sen y el es Mayo y vamos a darles... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyeOKqRGd_E 4:32 LDany Cp 13 KE 4:33 Sergi338 * Sergi338 le dispara a Sen 4:33 Sensei 4576 *esquiva el disparo* 4:33 Taxcy Marsopas1 :o 4:34 Sensei 4576 (Bv) 4:34 Mayonesa123 :D 4:35 LDany Cp 13 WENO 4:35 Lae10 WOUOU 4:35 LDany Cp 13 Sto Sta Raro ME VOY ADIOS LOS QUIERO MENOS A MAIO BAI 4:35 Lae10 TRANQUILOS TODOS, Que no cunda el pánico (idea) Adiós LD :) ¡Adiós LDany Cp 13! (uniceja) :) ¡Adiós Sergi338! (uniceja) 4:36 Sensei 4576 ¿y que les parecio? (happy) 4:36 Lae10 Aburrido (yao) 4:37 Taxcy Marsopas1 no lei nada de lo que dijiste sorry 4:37 Sensei 4576 *le lanza un cuchillo a Lae* 4:37 Lae10 SOy un fantasma (yao) Me traspasa 4:38 Sensei 4576 bueno, voy a terminar de una vez el cap 2 de la saga de Taxcy del Futuro ademas de poner los titulos de los siguientes.. 4 o 5 caps :v o mas talvez 4:39 Taxcy Marsopas1 ok Sensei :3 :3 Dary59 se a unido al chat. :P 4:41 Lae10 Hola Dary 4:41 Sensei 4576 Aus! y hola Darot 4:43 Dary59 OLAH 4:44 Mayonesa123 darote* plox 4:45 Lae10 QUIÉN VOTA POR MAIO? 4:45 Mayonesa123 IO 4:45 Lae10 io (idea) 4:46 Dary59 IO 4:46 Lae10 Decidido Maio para buro 4:47 Mayonesa123 gane :D 4:47 Lae10 Felicidades, ahora eres el rey del Wiki Adiós a la supremacía Wolfniana (kira) 4:48 Taxcy Marsopas1 :v pero Mayito pertenece a la casa de...de... Mayo, de que casa eres? ;v 4:48 Mayonesa123 de la casa de las mañanas 4:49 Taxcy Marsopas1 y Wolf de cual era? 4:49 Mayonesa123 no se no conosi a ese men :) ¡Adiós Dary59! (uniceja) 4:50 Lae10 Cada vez menos conocieron a Wolf (yao) Mallito ahora es el popular :v 4:52 Taxcy Marsopas1 Estas loco -:D- 4:52 Lae10 (yao) Mallito? 4:54 Mayonesa123 -:D- 4:54 Taxcy Marsopas1 Mayito es el segundo mas popular en este lugar -:D- 4:55 Lae10 Primero soy yo Okno (yao) Que opinas tu Maio? MI DS SE QUEDÓ SIN PILA Y ESTABA TAN ENTRETENIDO JUGANDO MMD2 D9 4:58 Mayonesa123 mmd2? 4:58 Lae10 Se me fue una "M" (yao) :3 Smash dan se a unido al chat. :P 4:58 Lae10 "Mystery Dungeon" DOS 4:59 Taxcy Marsopas1 Soy Finlandiaball :.D 4:59 Mayonesa123 oo nunca jugeeso 5:02 Lae10 Es tan trsite (feels) Y también es triste 5:03 Smash dan :v 5:05 Lae10 Venir del futuro para cambiar el pasado y hacer un futuro mejor, encontrarte a tu mejor amigo del alma en ese pasado, cambiar el futuro y terminar desapareciendo a sabiendas de eso, y que tu mejor amigo empiece a derramar todos sus jugos oculares por ti (emo Luigi) 5:05 Taxcy Marsopas1 Oh 5:05 Lae10 Jueguenlo en emulador (happy) Y lloraremos juntos (happy) 5:07 Taxcy Marsopas1 No 5:08 Mayonesa123 :-( 5:08 Taxcy Marsopas1 :( 5:08 Lae10 (feels) :3 Dary59 se a unido al chat. :P 5:09 Taxcy Marsopas1 (feels) 5:09 Lae10 Dary Juegas PKMDETDS? 5:10 Taxcy Marsopas1 Pokemon Destroy DS? 5:10 Mayonesa123 Hilo:166793 x eso digo que wolf sigue siendo famoso 5:10 Dary59 Stos mens y sus bolas 5:10 Lae10 Pokemón Mysery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky Tax (yao) Konda con eso 5:11 Mayonesa123 Yo jugue la demo de Mystery Dungeon de 3ds 5:11 Lae10 Ese es malísimo 5:11 Dary59 Yo ni tengo 3DS (p triste) 5:11 Taxcy Marsopas1 Yo ni juego Pokemon (p triste) 5:11 Lae10 el Portales al infinito es MALO 5:12 Mayonesa123 con razon no me gustó :'v 5:12 Lae10 Mi 3Ds se rompió 8p triste) (p triste) * 5:12 Dary59 Maio, hablas con Wolf por inbox? 5:12 Taxcy Marsopas1 Tengo a Wolf en FB y no hablo con el :( 5:13 Mayonesa123 no lol 5:13 Dary59 Yo igual x'd'd 5:13 Lae10 yo nunca le hablé a Wolf (p triste) 5:13 Mayonesa123 le hablé una vez y terminó bloqueandome 5:13 Dary59 Enserio? ._. 5:13 Mayonesa123 Sí Con su vieja cuenta, pero ya que se la cerraron me agregó en la nueva 5:14 Dary59 Te bloqueo los mensajes COMO TAXCY? 5:14 Mayonesa123 no me bloqueo el fb -_- 5:14 Dary59 Pero se puede bloquear los mensajes, VERDAD TAXCY? E_E 5:14 Mayonesa123 Si xd se lo hice a panch el otro dia :V 5:15 Lae10 Con mirar mi muro verán quienes me hablaban 5:15 Dary59 Siguen enojados? Yo ya ni hablo con Panx :'v 5:15 Taxcy Marsopas1 Yo solo hablo con Panche para decirle como terminaron las WO que el no ayudo por supuesto (okay) 5:16 Mayonesa123 no, ya no 5:17 Dary59 Siempre le spameo a Panx cuando se va :'v (en FB) 5:19 Lae10 Tax.. 5:19 Sensei 4576 Diablos, me sacaron la PC y no pude terminar el cap :'v 5:20 Dary59 ola Senseio 5:20 Lae10 Si sabes que el no ayuda, por qué le pides ayuda 5:20 Dary59 Es k Panx odia a Takzi 5:20 Taxcy Marsopas1 No le voy y le pido ayuda Le notifico como van las WO 5:21 Dary59 Maio MP 5:21 Lae10 Pero al inicio A mi como me hubiera gustado formar parte de las WO Mugre escuela (feels) 5:23 Dary59 Ste Maio k deja en bysto HORA DE SACAR LA BASURA (agente) Smash dan ha sido expulsado por Dary59. (ogro) :) ¡Adiós Sensei 4576! (uniceja) :3 Sensei 4576 se a unido al chat. :P 5:25 Dary59 Maio, pk no tienes frase pa' ekzpulsar? :'c 5:25 Lae10 La de Rosa es "PURIFICATION" :v 5:26 Dary59 Lae, practicamos en TFM? 5:26 Mayonesa123 tfm :3 PrinKittieCake se a unido al chat. :P 5:26 Mayonesa123 qeseso 5:26 Dary59 tfm(? Hola Prin 5:26 PrinKittieCake Ya se andan purificando los chats. 5:26 Taxcy Marsopas1 No 5:26 PrinKittieCake solo faltan este. D1 5:26 Mayonesa123 io qiero juegar 5:26 Lae10 Esta bien Dary x´d 5:27 Dary59 tas en la pe ze maio? 5:27 Lae10 http://www.transformice.com/?id=59575215 Aquí esta el Link Maio 5:27 Dary59 Maio, solo ez un juego de pe ze :3 Sergi338 se a unido al chat. :P 5:27 Dary59 SERGI JUGEMOS TFM 5:27 Sergi338 (no) 5:27 Dary59 (yes) 5:28 Sergi338 (no) 5:28 Dary59 (yes) 5:28 Sergi338 (no) hasta el infinito y mas alla :'v 5:28 Dary59 (no) 1 vez más que tu (troll) 5:28 Sensei 4576 K :) ¡Adiós PrinKittieCake! (uniceja) 5:29 Sergi338 Aun asi no jugare :T 5:29 Sensei 4576 Dary: (okay) 5:29 Lae10 Por qué? x´d 5:29 Dary59 SERGI JUEGAS O T BLOQUEO ok.no 5:30 Sergi338 Si me bloqueas yo te reporto (?) ok.no :V :V :V 5:30 Sensei 4576 Eso seria abusar de poder ste men :'v Oye Mayo ¿Sigues vivo? 5:31 Mayonesa123 ci 5:31 Dary59 Sen, es una broma, plox 5:31 Sensei 4576 Oshe Ketchup 5:31 Mayonesa123 puro flamer en ese juego >:v 5:31 Sensei 4576 ¿Ya le estas haciendo el penguin a Wert? :'v 5:32 Mayonesa123 #LOL no 5:33 Lae10 Maio entre plis 5:33 Mayonesa123 que estoy dentro 5:34 Lae10 Estamos solos Dary y yo :´v Entonces pon en el chat /Sala CPW 5:34 Taxcy Marsopas1 Hola Mayito 5:34 Mayonesa123 llevo aqui sin irme desde las 2:42 ._. 5:35 Taxcy Marsopas1 ._. :) ¡Adiós Sensei 4576! (uniceja) :3 Sensei 4576 se a unido al chat. :P 5:37 Sensei 4576 ._. 5:37 Lae10 :v 5:38 Taxcy Marsopas1 ._. :v :) ¡Adiós Sensei 4576! (uniceja) 5:38 Taxcy Marsopas1 :;I 5:39 Lae10 .-. 5:39 Taxcy Marsopas1 .__. ste cavrez :3 Sensei 4576 se a unido al chat. :P 5:40 Sensei 4576 Masho ¿Te puedo recomendar el molde para Wert? :'v :3 Fredy Motin se a unido al chat. :P 5:41 Taxcy Marsopas1 Yahú! Adoro este soundtrack de GUP ;3 5:41 Fredy Motin "Hola!" -Una Fredy Corbata, 2016 5:41 Sergi338 :,v 5:41 Lae10 Hola Fredy Maio esta ocupado siendo una rata 5:42 Fredy Motin Ke 5:42 Mayonesa123 >:v 5:42 Sensei 4576 Puedo? >:v 5:42 Sergi338 * Sergi338 lanza a Mayo a la basura burócrata (?) Oye Fredy... 5:43 Mayonesa123 la basura me acompaña con sergi desde que tenía 300 ediciones 5:43 Fredy Motin ke 5:43 Sergi338 ¿Cuándo habrá un nuevo epi? (epilepsia) 5:43 Fredy Motin De ke UDC? 5:44 Sergi338 SI D9 5:44 Fredy Motin Lo estoy preparando, hoy lo saco, creo d9 5:45 Sergi338 Mas te vale porque si no lanzo a Mayo a la basura y la quemare con Mayo adentro y luego lanzare sus restos a la basura d9 :) ¡Adiós Sensei 4576! (uniceja) :3 Sensei 4576 se a unido al chat. :P :) ¡Adiós Taxcy Marsopas1! (uniceja) 5:46 Fredy Motin no involucres a mallito :( 5:46 Dary59 Fredy tk 5:47 Fredy Motin :v 5:47 Dary59 Sergi, justo de donde viene Mayo x'd 5:47 Sensei 4576 Fredy 5:47 Fredy Motin Voy a hacer el cap 5:47 Sensei 4576 agrege un poquito del cap de la saga :'v 5:47 Fredy Motin Ya leí el cap de STF 5:47 Sensei 4576 pero no llege a terminarlo A oc Masho responda el eme pe :) ¡Adiós Fredy Motin! (uniceja) :3 Rossa1822 se a unido al chat. :P 5:49 Mayonesa123 huele a ban 5:49 Rossa1822 Es porque llegue yo? :[ 5:50 Sensei 4576 What 5:50 Mayonesa123 darote 5:50 Rossa1822 Masho Macho 5:51 Dary59 OK.NO Masho Machi *Macho 5:52 Lae10 Mashonessa123 5:53 Sensei 4576 El mundo perfecto: http://cdn.eldeforma.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/mar.jpg 5:54 Rossa1822 Pero esa es solo una parte del mundo 5:55 Sergi338 Es cierto :v 5:56 Lae10 aPOYO A rOSA :V QUE me pasa? Tontas Mayus :3 Fredy Motin se a unido al chat. :P 5:58 Mayonesa123 dijo la 11 5:58 Fredy Motin Hola! Sergi, http://prntscr.com/c3ahxo Toma un spoiler >:3 5:59 Lae10 Soy malo malo 5:59 Rossa1822 Welcome to the hotel cpw 6:00 Fredy Motin ke Sergi! d9 6:00 Lae10 Me la paso en el chat y no salgo en el Fan fic :v :3 Taxcy Marsopas1 se a unido al chat. :P 6:01 Sensei 4576 Mayo responde el MP!! (yuno) 6:01 Taxcy Marsopas1 Yo no lo descargo xk ya lo tengo (marcianito) 6:01 Fredy Motin Espera Lae (yuno) Veré si te doy un k-meo 6:01 Mayonesa123 (dance) 6:01 Rossa1822 Que mal suena eso 6:01 Sensei 4576 Oye Fredy ¿Por qué casi no aparezco? (yuno) 6:02 Dary59 (luna2) 6:02 Lae10 (happy) Gracias Fredy 6:02 Rossa1822 Dime porque no tengo dulces 6:02 Fredy Motin Porque eres Nocturno (yuno) 6:02 Sensei 4576 Los Nocturnos ya no existen menso .-. Son los Dragones no se que :'v 6:02 Taxcy Marsopas1 de hecho, ya no existen xD O Fredy Lae va a aparecer en el prox. epi que haga 6:03 Sergi338 I neeed spoilers :,v 6:03 Taxcy Marsopas1 asi que has que aparezca en el tuyo (epilepsia= (epilepsia) 6:03 Sergi338 Oye Tax 6:03 Fredy Motin CORRECCIÓN (epilepsia) 6:04 Lae10 Gracias Tax :´) Y Fredy (happy) Sergi338 ¿Cuándo aparezco yo? (epilepsia) + d9 x (marcianito) 100 real no faeik un link mediafire no torrent 6:04 Taxcy Marsopas1 (happy) No lo se Sergi 6:04 Rossa1822 Me encanta esto 6:04 Fredy Motin Cuando nos de la gana (happy) (? Okno Veré donde te meto, o sino en la T. 2 6:04 Rossa1822 En cuanto hacen fanfics del chat, nunca faltan los 90 comentarios de "Donde estoy" 6:04 Fredy Motin Cierto : vvv 6:05 Taxcy Marsopas1 Rossa x 6:05 Sergi338 Si :V 6:05 Rossa1822 Rossa X Soy una x-men 6:05 Taxcy Marsopas1 xD 6:05 Sergi338 Rossa GT (?) 6:05 Taxcy Marsopas1 LOL 6:05 Mayonesa123 X SIERTO FREDI 6:05 Dary59 Tax TK 6:05 Mayonesa123 Donde estoy? e__e 6:05 Sergi338 (lol) 6:05 Rossa1822 Aqui 6:05 Taxcy Marsopas1 Mayito aparece en el fanfic 6:05 Rossa1822 Estas aqui 6:05 Sensei 4576 (lol) 6:05 Rossa1822 Mirate 6:05 Taxcy Marsopas1 (genius) Mayito 6:05 Fredy Motin Estas acá (yao) 6:05 Sergi338 * Sergi338 lanza a Mayo a la basura por menso 6:05 Sensei 4576 xd 6:05 Fredy Motin Y en el Fic *Patea la basura donde está Mayo 6:06 Sergi338 * Sergi338 quema la basura con Mayo dentro y lanza sus restos a otro contenedor de basura 6:06 Sensei 4576 *Agarra la basura donde está mayo y la lanza por la ventana* Mugre! 6:06 Mayonesa123 menso 6:06 Sensei 4576 a pos, 6:07 Rossa1822 mayo 6:07 Taxcy Marsopas1 menso ._. 6:07 Sensei 4576 *donde estan los restos :'v 6:07 Dary59 menso 6:07 Sergi338 menso (?) 6:07 Rossa1822 me encargare de que te pongan 0 ._. 6:07 Sergi338 Burro!! :V 6:07 Dary59 sergi menso 6:07 Taxcy Marsopas1 (doge) 6:07 Fredy Motin #MayoMenso 6:07 Mayonesa123 oye darot 6:07 Sergi338 No mereces ser el gfe Mayo (?) 6:07 Fredy Motin Denle like (happy) 6:07 Lae10 Serch 6:08 Sergi338 * Sergi338 le quita a Mayo su placa de gfe de la guiqui 6:08 Lae10 APESTA A ENVIDIA (happy) 6:08 Sergi338 Tu apestas a envidia >:v 6:08 Fredy Motin *le quita la placa a Serg y se la pone 6:08 Sergi338 * Sergi338 se lanza por la ventana 6:08 Sensei 4576 #FredyParaPresidenteDeVenezuela (? 6:08 Fredy Motin #Fredy4Buro (? 6:08 Sergi338 * Sergi338 le quita la placa a Freddy Fazbear #SergiParaDictador 6:08 Sensei 4576 #SenParaNazi 6:08 Fredy Motin io no soy Freddy Fazbear (yao) 6:08 Dary59 DIME 6:09 Fredy Motin *corre* 6:09 Dary59 maio dime 6:09 Sergi338 Y yo no soy Serch *corre* 6:09 Mayonesa123 dary59 6:10 Fredy Motin Pero eres Serg (yao) *corre* 6:10 Sergi338 Ni soy Serg *corre* 6:10 Fredy Motin Pero eres Serfi338 *corre* (fuu) 6:10 Mayonesa123 es serji trenes locos 6:10 Sergi338 Soy Sergi *corre* 6:10 Fredy Motin ERES Sergi338 *corre* 6:11 Taxcy Marsopas1 es serji trenes lokos CHU CHU 6:11 Rossa1822 Encontre esto y me acorde de Mayo https://66.media.tumblr.com/184293bb332a2bb631d8e54edf4169cf/tumblr_inline_oakzig313Y1s83lrw_540.png 6:11 Lae10 CHU CHU 6:11 Fredy Motin CHU CHU 6:11 Rossa1822 pika pika 6:11 Sensei 4576 Khé 6:11 Sergi338 ¿Qué te pica Rosa? :) ¡Adiós Fredy Motin! (uniceja) 6:12 Lae10 Pikachu 6:12 Taxcy Marsopas1 CHU HCHU 6:12 Rossa1822 Segun Lae 6:12 Taxcy Marsopas1 somos trenes chuchu 6:12 Rossa1822 Me pika Pikachu 6:13 Taxcy Marsopas1 Me pika el chu ;D 6:13 Rossa1822 Sen me entiende 6:13 Taxcy Marsopas1 best inglish for eva 6:13 Sensei 4576 ekiz deh 6:14 Rossa1822 :] 6:15 Mayonesa123 tengo el chat desde las 2, 6:15 Rossa1822 w00w 6:15 Mayonesa123 de que hora quieren saber de que hablabamos 6:15 Rossa1822 De la 1 6:16 Mayonesa123 que mala :,( 6:17 Taxcy Marsopas1 :( 6:17 Sergi338 :,v 6:18 Rossa1822 xddd 6:18 Sergi338 Los amo a todos :'v 6:18 Rossa1822 Nosotros a ti no :) ¡Adiós Taxcy Marsopas1! (uniceja) 6:19 Sergi338 Muerete >:v 6:19 Lae10 YO TE ODIO 6:19 Rossa1822 *gasp* Dijo que me i¿diad Lo siento Me dijo muerete : ooo :3 Fredy Motin se a unido al chat. :P 6:19 Sergi338 * Sergi338 se pone a llorar en el rincon porque todos los odian (?) 6:19 Fredy Motin Hola! 6:20 Rossa1822 Ese Hola esta lleno de odio tambien Lo ves? Asesino a todos 6:22 Mayonesa123 102 veces taxcy ha interactuado o ha sido mencionado en 4 horas :) ¡Adiós Fredy Motin! (uniceja) 6:23 Dary59 En 102 wikis Taxcy es admin (yao) 6:23 Sensei 4576 Wow 6:23 Rossa1822 Enserio te tomaste las molestias de contarlo? 6:23 Sensei 4576 Ste men 6:23 Mayonesa123 control + f 6:23 Rossa1822 : OOO Asi que para eso sirve 6:24 Sensei 4576 Y yo cuantas veces interactue? =)) 6:24 Mayonesa123 91 6:24 Rossa1822 Y YO? : D 6:24 Mayonesa123 Rosa 35 6:24 Rossa1822 :( 6:24 Sensei 4576 Ou Sergio? 6:24 Mayonesa123 Eso cuenta entradas salidas, ser mencionado hablar 6:25 Lae10 y YO? 6:25 Mayonesa123 Sergi 98 6:25 Sensei 4576 d9 6:25 Mayonesa123 Lae 85 6:25 Sergi338 d9 6:25 Sensei 4576 y Dary? (Esta no cuenta) 6:25 Mayonesa123 maio 137 6:26 Sensei 4576 Omaiga 6:26 Dary59 Sen 12 resultados 6:26 Rossa1822 Mayo es popular 6:26 Mayonesa123 Perdon, sen 95, darote era el de 91 6:26 Sensei 4576 (kira) 6:27 Rossa1822 911 6:27 Mayonesa123 zoi actibo 6:27 Sensei 4576 Mayo ¿Mañana tienes clase? =) :3 Fredy Motin se a unido al chat. :P 6:27 Fredy Motin HDN 6:27 Lae10 yO 85? d9 6:27 Sensei 4576 o estas de vacaciones? 6:27 Lae10 Que loco D9 6:28 Mayonesa123 tengo clases 6:28 Fredy Motin :O 6:28 Sensei 4576 Yo no porque hay paro d9 6:28 Fredy Motin d9 6:29 Mayonesa123 curiosamente mañana entro a las 10:20 :u 6:29 Sensei 4576 Curiosamente estoy con 50% de Bateria ahora que miro :'v 6:29 Rossa1822 Lista de Reproduccion, primero 265 videos, despues de eliminar duplicados y videos borrados 217 :) ¡Adiós Fredy Motin! (uniceja) 6:30 Rossa1822 Fredy comparte mi tristeza Todos lo hacen 6:31 Mayonesa123 xd 6:31 Rossa1822 Muchas gracias chicos los quiero 6:31 Lae10 :( :) ¡Adiós Sensei 4576! (uniceja) 6:32 Rossa1822 :,) :) ¡Adiós Sergi338! (uniceja) 6:33 Dary59 :( 6:33 Lae10 AY DEOS 6:33 Mayonesa123 x3 6:34 Dary59 Maio tk 6:34 Mayonesa123 mallito YO SOI MALLITO 6:35 Rossa1822 masho macho nacho pancho 6:36 Lae10 Estan pasando tamalitos de elote por mi casa Y esos tamales mataron al chat WOUOU Se ve increíble los escudos de sus nombres DSe diferente Color :d 6:43 Rossa1822 Cammmbio de foto prfecto 6:44 Dary59 Maio MP 6:45 Rossa1822 Laeeey 6:46 Lae10 MAnde :) 6:47 Rossa1822 Seguiste viendo a Jon? : vvv 6:47 Lae10 no (feels) 6:50 Rossa1822 (Pepe) 6:52 Lae10 Nueve de cada diez mujeres Vieron una diferencia con DOve x´d 6:54 Rossa1822 Nueve de cada diez Mayo 6:56 Lae10 Vieron una diferencia con Kaetchup (idea) :3 Taxcy Marsopas1 se a unido al chat. :P 6:57 Lae10 Tatsi vino a aarruinar los escudos de colores (feels) 6:57 Taxcy Marsopas1 Soy Mikkaball! 6:57 Rossa1822 aaaarruinar 6:57 Taxcy Marsopas1 Mirenme! Soy Mikkaball ;D 6:57 Rossa1822 Lae Te dare un regalo 6:57 Taxcy Marsopas1 Por qué me ignoran? :( 6:57 Lae10 En serio? :D Que feoh estas Tasi 6:58 Mayonesa123 Me voy chicos 6:58 Taxcy Marsopas1 Tasi xD 6:58 Mayonesa123 :( 6:58 Rossa1822 Au revoir, Mayyyyo 6:58 Mayonesa123 cerrare el chat abierto desde las 2 :( 6:58 Lae10 Bay Maio No lo cierres 6:58 Taxcy Marsopas1 adios Mayito 6:58 Lae10 Solo vete 6:58 Mayonesa123 xd mallito no puede hacer eso 6:58 Lae10 Nadie te puede correr ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°) :3 Diamond Dario se a unido al chat. :P 7:00 Taxcy Marsopas1 Soy...Mikkaball! 7:00 Mayonesa123 vamos a jugar a algo! 7:00 Taxcy Marsopas1 A k? 7:01 Mayonesa123 Bueno cuando vuelva Ya vuelvo migos :3 Death Ukelele se a unido al chat. :P 7:01 Death Ukelele Hola a todos 7:01 Diamond Dario hi ukelele 7:01 Taxcy Marsopas1 Ya vete Hola Ukele 7:01 Death Ukelele Ok me voy :( 7:01 Taxcy Marsopas1 No no era a ti era a Mayito :) ¡Adiós Death Ukelele! (uniceja) 7:02 Taxcy Marsopas1 Mayito malvado >:( 9:09 Rossa1822 Y de un momento a otro, vuelvo a estar feliz :) 9:10 Mayonesa123 bien ola? 9:10 Taxcy Marsopas1 Ola 9:10 Rossa1822 ola 9:10 Mayonesa123 quien está ahi? Taxcy Rosa y quien mas 9:10 Rossa1822 el lobo 9:10 Taxcy Marsopas1 :o 9:11 Mayonesa123 ay no me ba a kmer Sigo con el chat que abrí a las 2 PM:vv 9:11 Taxcy Marsopas1 M:vv 9:12 Mayonesa123 qieren jugar a adivinar el usuario :D 9:12 Rossa1822 como lo hace 9:12 Taxcy Marsopas1 Yo quiero jugar! 9:13 Mayonesa123 Pngo una frase al azar de alguien que haya puesto algo en la tarde y ustedes deben adivinar :D 9:13 Rossa1822 siii 9:14 Taxcy Marsopas1 oki 9:14 Mayonesa123 a las 5:19 dijo "Diablos, me sacaron la PC y no pude terminar el cap :'v" QUIEN FUE :V :) ¡Adiós Dary59! (uniceja) 9:14 Krystal (Telepath) Fredy (?? 9:15 Mayonesa123 ferdi no 9:15 Sensei 4576 Yo men 9:15 Krystal (Telepath) Hmm... alguien que hace capítulos 9:15 Sensei 4576 ._. 9:15 Krystal (Telepath) Fue Sensei? 9:15 Mayonesa123 Fue SEN :D 9:15 Krystal (Telepath) Yay, adiviné 9:15 Taxcy Marsopas1 ;D 9:16 Mayonesa123 Sen no bale q tu digas xq fuiste tu ._. 9:16 Krystal (Telepath) x'd 9:16 Taxcy Marsopas1 ._. 9:16 Sensei 4576 Me vale 3 tacos y medio :'v Sigue con el juego 9:17 Mayonesa123 a las 3:54 quien dijo "Me copie de taxi el marsupiero" 9:17 Sensei 4576 Fredy? 9:17 Krystal (Telepath) Sen 9:17 Mayonesa123 no Tax debe saberlo ;D 9:17 Sensei 4576 Sí, Krys? 9:17 Rossa1822 Lae 9:17 Mayonesa123 no Lae no 9:17 Taxcy Marsopas1 Darote? Puffle? 9:17 Mayonesa123 no SI 9:17 Taxcy Marsopas1 Puffle! 9:17 Krystal (Telepath) Cáncer 9:17 Rossa1822 w00w 9:18 Sensei 4576 :v 9:18 Mayonesa123 Puffle, taxcy estas arrasando :O 9:18 Rossa1822 Esta foto me incomoda 9:18 Sensei 4576 Sigue men 9:18 Rossa1822 Mucho mejor 9:18 Taxcy Marsopas1 sigue Mayito : O 9:19 Mayonesa123 A las 2:49 "LD, lo odias tanto que por eso en TFM la contraseña de la sala es maio? (happy) " está dificil esta 9:19 Sensei 4576 Fredy 9:19 Krystal (Telepath) LAE 9:19 Taxcy Marsopas1 Sergi 9:19 Sensei 4576 Puffle 9:19 Taxcy Marsopas1 el Darote 9:19 Sensei 4576 Tu mismo, 9:19 Krystal (Telepath) Oye, que solo respondan una vez 9:19 Sensei 4576 (okay) 9:19 Krystal (Telepath) Estos canceres hacen más trampa que Rosa cuando apuesta 9:20 Taxcy Marsopas1 (feels) 9:20 Krystal (Telepath) Tuve que ser Lae 9:20 Mayonesa123 Igual ninguno le ha atinado 9:20 Rossa1822 Nunca he hecho trampa Krys : C 9:20 Taxcy Marsopas1 (p triste) 9:20 Sensei 4576 Wert ? 9:20 Krystal (Telepath) KHE 9:20 Taxcy Marsopas1 Sensei? 9:20 Krystal (Telepath) Fue Fedd? 9:21 Rossa1822 Dario : vvv 9:21 Taxcy Marsopas1 : vvv